


Twitter is a Beast

by PipeKirkland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Rumors, Social Media, Tsukkiyama Week, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipeKirkland/pseuds/PipeKirkland
Summary: There’s been a rumour on twitter going around for two scandalous days
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 360
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Twitter is a Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I am writing in Spanish for the TsukkiYama Week, but this one-shot deserves to be read by far more people. I loved it as an amateur fanfiction writer and wanted to share with you all guys. Hope you enjoy it... if there's any part that could be written in a better way... i'd very much appreciate the help to correct it.

**For the TsukkiYama Week. Day 4: Post-Canon**

**Twitter is a Beast**

There’s been a rumour on twitter going around for two scandalous days. User @MYsport_54, acclaimed sports commentator for Miyagi, posted an alarming message that reached hundreds of re-tweets in few moments: " **Tsukishima from the Sendai Frogs is seeing a man. Romantically**." The short report, lacking any kind of evidence or annex, was still enough to start the third virtual world war. It had fallen like a bomb in the middle of summer, during a global pandemic that kept everyone at home and gave bored Twitter users extra time to do whatever they wanted with that information. Suddenly the entire internet in the city and surroundings had come across the gossip of the month, and immediately the responses began.

Below the surprise emoticons, and the “ **impossible** ” or “ **!!!** ” comments, @OkDaisho was the first user to comment with a resounding “ **It's not like he'll be the first gay athlete from Japan…** ”. And he was partly right, but that did not mean (as many other twitter users made him admit), that it was still a very complex issue in a city like Sendai. Anyway, he was thanked for the unintended and somewhat almost mean support to the community. @Miraisan, a volleyball fan from a neighbouring city, tried to contribute, arguing with seriousness and height that “ **you cannot expose an athlete in that way without evidence. Also, Tsukishima is always considerate of his followers despite being so reserved. Not because he wants to maintain his privacy, should he be assumed to be homosexual. Not even at such a time.”** And she was quite right. Those kinds of stories should be questioned when, before the cancellation of most of the games in the area, the Frogs were one game away from finally being promoted to their long-awaited first division. And Tsukishima was one of the favourites for thousands of fans nationwide. 

Moving on, another of the great repercussions that emerged on the second day of TT was a particular thread created by a certain @TaroKaps96, who claimed to be a former middle school classmate of the player. Its repercussion had begun with a brief " **I open the thread of the girlfriends that tsukishima did not have in high school** ". And then he took the opportunity of telling at least six stories of Amemaru middle school students who were rejected in their painful attempts to conquer the blond. A couple of these girls, more exactly @b_Isa_Su and @masaojiro, decided to share their own experience with the rejection of that unattainable. And then came disaster. Once that thread became more popular than the original tweet, it didn't take long for a new one to emerge now in the hands of a group of former high school classmates. Apparently, Tsukishima had not only been extremely popular because of his appearance, but also because of the rumours that orbited around him. @AkioSatoDB did not hesitate when it came to posting a “ **this is nothing new, in high school he was always followed by his friend™** ”. And so it was that suddenly everyone knew the name of Yamaguchi Tadashi, the "friend-TM" of the professional player.

Faster than a minus tempo spike, Twitter was plastered with photos from 2014 or previous years where the duo unquestionably appeared together in each small frame. The most audacious users, those who were not afraid of their death (like @bcz_yolo), did not hesitate to upload photos of the last Frogs’ matches. In those, the spectacular figure of whom, many people thought, was the club's mascot could be seen in different frames: a tall young man dressed in green, with green hair, proudly wearing the 17 T-shirt bought in the sporty-souvenirs shop. Every Saturday without fail he seemed to be there, cheering from the exact same seat, as any other normal fan would. Except he wasn't a normal fan. As collected by @pipsSss “ **Y amaguchi Tadashi, (23) is a systems analyst who went to the same elementary, middle, high school and university as Tsukishima Kei. Apparently, they were together all the time. They seem to be together now.** " The internet could be scary without a doubt. The following was a lot of random information, without much more context than the first tweet, where each former student who shared some moment with the, now called, “couple” recalled their experiences.

This is how many fans learned that the blonde player was actually quite ironic and unfriendly. That he used to create his relationships through his “friend™” or volleyball. And that, in fact, Tadashi was always the voice of that pair, who could easily be considered as to be one person alone. Some others learned that @NinjaShoyo10 and @Tobio_kAgeyama were also friends with “freckles”. Many others found out (to the dismay of sporty and homophobic people like @baronKire) that Tsukishima's potential boyfriend had been the captain who led three (inter)national athletes to place third in the Nation’s high school competition. Sadly, that information " **takes away any credibility from the tournament, letting students behave in ways that violate the Japanese spirit** ". At least in the opinion of that grumpy Twitter user. Luckily for him, and for those who agreed with him, his response was actually quite disregarded (by the standards of such a contentious social network).

The speculation on twitter continued. After all, neither @Tsukishima_Kei, nor @sendaimuseumok, nor @YamSDashi, nor @SendaiFrogsOfficial seemed to react to the thousands of mentions they were receiving. Voting soared. Wouldn’t they speak out of shame? Why didn't they deny the accusations? In the network already began to haunt the fanarts without regard. Nice and mean comments were done. Quotes came taken from Monthly Volleyball. Especially comments about the friendship that "TsukkiYama" had with the only openly gay volleyball player in the nation: Bokuto Kotaro. A player who actually was another member of the monster generation from which the potential couple came. The story went viral by the fifth day. That weekend, Miyagi's news echoed the Trending Topic. By the seventh day, the entire nation had found out. Shows of all kinds were inviting professional players to comment and debate the importance of visibility. LGBT groups demanded the issue be clarified and begged for rumours about the life of an athlete to stop. “ **As if their sexuality affected their game** ”. Some false allies also bombarded Tsukishima with claims for him to clarify his situation and to “ **stop hiding in the closet”**. No one seemed to have rest.

Things had gotten out of hand. And the couple, who had witnessed it all go downhill from the safety of their shared apartment, knew it well. It was very likely that @MYsport_54 had actually only posted the tweet intending to be annoying, but now it was too late to avoid the inevitable. In hindsight, Tadashi and Kei must admit that they never tried to hide _per se_. As boyfriends, they weren't particularly sneaky, though they weren't fans of public displays of affection either. But they weren't really expecting their relationship to be exposed in such a way either. In the end, there was not much to do. During their days of silence to the twitter beast, they had spoken to the player's representative and to their respective employers. They both were trying to clarify the situation before the truly serious issue exploded. Soon, everything would fell apart, or everything would go as expected. In any case, they decided to go simple, asked for their friends’ help, and trusted in the goodwill of the international public: 

@ NinjaShoyo_10 posted a photo

" **At the wedding of my bros ;; TSUKISHIMA YOU SHOULD SMILE MOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEE #USA #Wedding # Nov2019** "

@Tobio_kAgeyama replied

" **Salty as always, even at his wedding. @YamSDashi I told you to think twice before saying yes"**

@YamSDashi replied

“ **Don't be like that, we are very happy. both of us. I love you, thanks for being there <3** "

_________________________________________________________________________

@Tsukishima_Kei posted a photo

“ **Stop bothering me. He's my husband, yes. I love him, he loves me, we love each other, and whatever else you want to say. It's not your problem, it's ours. We are very happy # Pride2020 #PrideMonth** "

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment and Kudos if you liked it... 
> 
> Edit: I'm so happy to have +250 kudos. It's a first-time for me! Thank you all for the love 💕💕


End file.
